


Xiaolin Crossing

by JunuenLisunia



Series: Chack: Short Stories [9]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Crossing Fusion, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunuenLisunia/pseuds/JunuenLisunia
Summary: A coffee mug clinked next to his head as Brewster set his cup of coffee on the table. Jack paid the pigeon and took a sip of his coffee. Jack could feel the hot drink refuel his soul as he took a deep breath and raised his head. He wouldn't give up! He and Chase were going to be friends no matter what it takes!





	Xiaolin Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> This Au was inspired by ranchurabbit's fanart of the Xiaolin gang as animal crossing villagers on tumblr. This chapter was very fun to write!

Jack was ready for this. He stilled, eyes wide and ears erect as the golden beetle he was hunting shifted in its spot. He steadily crept closer, not making a sound, slowly raising his bug net.

"Good morning Jack Spicer! Rib-ribbit!" Omi yelled behind Jack.

Jack screeched at the yellow frog. "Eek! Eek! Buzz off loser! I'm tryin' ta catch a bug here!" He turned back to the beetle as it was ready to fly off. Jack closed his eyes and swung. When he didn't hear the sound of wings buzzing he opened his eyes to see he caught the beetle!

"Pft, too easy. Eek! Eek!" Jack took the beetle out of the net and held it up admiring it.

Omi walked over to him clapping. "Quite an impressive catch Jack Spicer! Admittedly it would have probably been bigger if I had gotten it but it is still a good size, rib-ribbit."

Jack scoffed at Omi. "Yeah, like you can do any better. I can't wait to show this to Chase!" He gushed rolling the beetle in his hands.

Omi tilted his head confused. "Why give it to Chase Young, rib-ribbit? Why not keep it for yourself?"

"To impress him. Duh."

"I still do not understand your repeated interest in impressing Chase Young. Does he not want you to leave town?"

Jack sweated a little nervously. "Well, he… I mean… Just a little…Shut up! It doesn't matter! But with this baby, he'll definitely think I'm as cool as he is!"

"But did you not say the same thing about the whale shark you caught two days ago?"

Jack glared at Omi. "Eek! Eek! Why are you asking so many questions! Don't you have some loser game to play or something."

Omi jaw dropped in surprise. "Oh! That is right! We are playing the competition of hiding and seeking, rib-ribbit. What fun! Oh! I also have a present from Raimundo. He said it would cheer you up." Omi reached in his inventory and handed Jack bananas. Jack looked over the slightly bruised bananas confused.

"Why would Raimundo give me this?"

Omi smiled innocently at him. "Ah! Raimundo said he saw your most humiliating rejection by Chase Young the other day and said bananas would cheer you up. Monkey's like bananas, yes? Raimundo is indeed thoughtful."

Jack's cheeks flushed red and he screeched at Omi. "Eeeeeek! Buzz off!"

Omi ribbited at him again and walked away smiling oblivious to Jack's embarrassment. Jack pulled the collar of his jacket up hiding his blushing face. Stupid losers. Jack huffed and puffed and stomped his foot as he made his way to Chase's house.

Seeing the black mansion washed away Jack's bad mood. Chase would surely be impressed with this catch! Seeing he was home Jack banged on the door rocking on his feet in excitement. When Chase opened the door the alligator's face instantly scrunched up. "What do you want, pest."

Jack ignored Chase's less than enthusiastic mood and reached into his inventory to showed off the golden beetle. "Look at the beetle I found Chase! Pretty impressive isn't it." Chase took the beetle from Jack and gave him an unimpressed glance before slamming the door in Jack's face, taking the beetle with him. Jack waited for Chase to see if he would come back but drooped when he didn't.

Jack slumped away with a storm cloud hanging over his head. His mood leading him to the Roost cafe so he could drown his sorrow in coffee. It was a bright sunny day, a complete contrast to his current mood, so most of the villagers were out in town leaving the cafe all to Jack and Brewster. Jack hopped on the stool across from the pigeon.

"...How can I help you."

"One mocha with milk, eek." Hearing the sound of his unenthusiastic catchphrase made Jack slump forward until his forehead bumped the table. Brewster didn't respond but Jack could hear him moving about behind the counter.

He just couldn't get Chase to like him. It was always, "Get out of my sight, pest", "This is a waste of my time, pest", "Get out of my house now." He just couldn't win. He's tried everything to impress Chase. Money, clothes, furniture, fossils. It was hard to impress the gator who collected everything in their town museum. He even refused all of his invitations to go to the island with Jack. Jack had all of their fun planned out and everything.

A coffee mug clinked next to his head as Brewster set his cup of coffee on the table. Jack paid the pigeon and took a sip of his coffee. Jack could feel the hot drink refuel his soul as he took a deep breath and raised his head. He wouldn't give up! He and Chase were going to be friends no matter what it takes!

The door to the cafe chimed and Jack froze when he heard a certain bird tweet his name. Jack's face twisted when Raimundo sat down next to with a grin on his beak. "Thought you would be hiding inside on a nice day like this, brazzi. Gator got your tail?" The look Jack gave Raimundo made the orange bird grin even wider.

"What do you want, loser."

Raimundo held his wings up in surrender. "Okay I get the hint, brazzi. I actually did come in here for a reason. Me and the gang want to play hide and seek and we need another player. You in or what, brazzi?"

"Spend the afternoon with you losers?" Jack sneered before chugging the rest of the drink. Jack slammed the mug on the counter and hopped off his stool. "I'll wipe the floor with you losers! You'll never know what hit ya! Eek, eek!"

Raimundo jumped off his stool too and bumped his shoulder. "You're on, brazzi. After all how hard can it be to beat a monkey?"

Jack screeched at him. "You'll pay for that chicken!"

The bird was shocked at the comeback before angrily tweeting, "I am not a chicken, BRAZZI!" Jack and Raimundo continued shouting at each other as they joined the others in front of the town hall.

Omi, Kimiko, and Clay waved at them, Omi smiling so brightly flowers floated behind him. "Rib-Ribbit! Let us have the most of the fun! You now must hide until the count of 25 and I will find you for your most humiliating defeat."

Raimundo's tail feathers twitched and he crossed his wings over his chest. "Brazzi, not if you can't find us."

Omi closed his eyes and turned around while everyone else got into position ready to run. "Ready, set, go!" Everyone took off running in different directions. Jack searched around the village for a good hiding spot Omi wouldn't think of. He caught sight of Clay the blue bull hiding behind a house and Kimiko and her pink bunny ears hiding behind one of the town statues. He didn't see where Raimundo went off to. Seeing a flower bed Jack got the perfect idea. Cackling to himself he hid behind a rock in the middle of the flower bed blending in with the flowers. "He'll never find me here!"

Jack shuffled further behind the rock when he heard footsteps headed his way. He instantly felt his stomach drop when the ground under his feet gave out. The ground was going to eat him! Jack screeched as he fell into the pitfall and flailed his limbs wildly trying to get out.

Hearing the footsteps getting closer Jack saw Chase taking a casual stroll through the village. Jack waved his arms trying to get Chase's attention. "Chase! Chase! Eeeek! Over here!"

Chase looked like he was going to ignore him until Jack screeched louder in panic. Chase covered his ears in irritation and stomped over to Jack. "Quiet down pest! Your voice is irritating enough without you trying to alert the whole village."

Jack wiggled around in the pitfall trying to catch his foot on the side to get out. "You gotta help me out man!"

Chase raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "It's a pitfall, Spicer. It's hardly a real danger."

"But it's scary!"

Chase stared at him with a strange expression before turning his snout up. "It is none of my concern, pest, that everything scares you. Find your own way out."

Jack screeched and struggled harder as the alligator walked away from him. "Wait! No, Chase! Woah!" Jack cried out when he managed to catch his foot on the ledge and flip himself out of the pitfall tumbling head first on the ground. The monkey laid on his back clutching his poor pounding heart. He thought he was going to be stuck forever! Did Chase see his cool flip? Jack looked around for Chase but didn't see the gator. Only Omi in the distance slowly getting closer. Oh, right, he was in the middle of a game. Jack quickly ran from Omi to find another hiding spot. Jack ended up being the third person found with Clay and Raimundo found before him. They played a few more rounds until the sun started to set and everyone had their fun. After everyone had separated Jack headed to Main Street to spend the last few hours of the day shopping.

As the sky was beginning to darken Jack sat down at the bench overlooking the cliff tired from all of his shopping. His wallet felt lighter and his inventory fuller. Jack idly kicked his feet and enjoyed the last of the sunset. He couldn't help but think about the weird expression he saw on Chase's face. It almost looked like his face was turning red and his mouth did a weird twitch. Maybe he ate something bad?

"Hey Jack!" Jack looked behind him to see Dojo, the village's mayor, waving him over with a lazy smile. "I'm glad I caught ya. Did you get my letter?"

A question mark popped up over Jack's head. "Letter? No I haven't gotten any mail."

A question mark popped up above Dojo's head as well. "Really? Huh, weird. I sent that like days ago. Anyway, I was wondering if you were still selling that Robo-Tv you had."

"Hmm? Yeah, sure. I have it right here. How about… 5,000 bells."

Dojo pulled a face but reached into his wallet anyway. "Jeez you're stingy. Fine." Jack dug through his inventory for his Robo-TV when a shadow loomed over Dojo. Dojo looked behind him and quickly scurried away. A big smile broke across Jack's face when he saw Chase.

"Hey Chase! Did you decide to see K.K's show with me?"

Chase didn't reply and instead grabbed Jack by his collar and lifted him up in the air face to face. Chase looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't and had the same weird expression he had earlier. The alligator dumped Jack back on the bench and pulled something out of his inventory. Chase shoved the present box in Jack's hands saying, "Be grateful for this," before stalking away his tail swishing on the ground behind him. As the sun set and the street lamp next to Jack turned on the monkey could have sworn Chase was blushing.

Looking over the present box Jack opened it revealing a giant heart-shaped chocolate wrapped in a red ribbon. Jack screeched with a big goofy smile on his face. He held the chocolate up not believing his eyes. Chase really did like him! Jack let out another happy screech and hugged the chocolate to his chest. They were going to be best friends forever!


End file.
